


Low Life

by eggshellseas



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism and Exhibitionism of dubious consent, Walter White is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggshellseas/pseuds/eggshellseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter, after all, likes to make his points about as subtle as a hammer blow to the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low Life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for and posted to the kink meme on livejournal.

Mike’s not surprised when he walks in on them. One look at Walter’s face tells him it’s more than a happy accident that he’s seeing this. He doesn’t have to look at Jesse to know that the kid wasn’t in on the plan.

Walter, the smug asshole, has arranged it perfectly – Jesse on the floor and facing the door, shirtless and with his pants shoved down. Walter’s a little rumpled, but still fully dressed. He’s kneeling up behind Jesse, fingers inside of him. It could be luck that Walter does something just then that makes Jesse arch and moan, but more likely it’s completely deliberate.

“May I remind you,” Mike says dryly, “that this is _our_ office.”

Walter sneers back at him. Jesse flushes and curls in on himself slightly, but he doesn’t try to stop Walter. 

The sneer stretches into a smirk. “Touch him,” Walter says.

It gets Mike’s hackles up immediately – an _order_ – from _Walter_ , but then, surely that’s the point. Walter, after all, likes to make his points about as subtle as a hammer blow to the head. Jesse is _his_. Yeah, Mike can see just how he’s got this poor kid under his thumb, on his hands and knees, trying to be a good boy for daddy.

“Mr. White,” Jesse mutters, his eyes turned toward the floor. It’s not quite a protest. Walter’s fingers dig into Jesse’s hip and he says nothing further.

“You want to,” Walter says like he can make it true with the force of his voice. Mike's not actually sure who he's talking to now. Then the kid – fuck, he’s looking up at Mike, embarrassed, but hopeful, so eager to please, and Mike realizes that Jesse would let it happen. As much as Mike doesn’t want it, it loosens something in him. Jesse’s malleability has been an asset to Walter, but Jesse’s need for approval goes beyond just Mr. White. Mike likes how that must terrify Walter, the threat of losing Jesse. Still, Mike could do without the theatrics. 

Walter withdraws his fingers. Jesse drops his gaze again. “I’m going to fuck you,” Walter says, undoing his pants. He’s looking right at Mike and Mike rolls his eyes as obviously as he can because _he gets it already._

Jesse shudders in front of him. Mike feels a familiar combination of pity, irritation and affection. He almost reaches out to pat Jesse’s head, but crosses his arms over his chest instead and says, “You’re too easy, kid.”

“Sit down and shut up, Mike,” Walter tells him.

“Why don’t you get it over with so we can get down to business?” Mike gruffs back.

Jesse’s thinking about refusing – Mike can see it in his expression that he doesn’t really want to be putting on a show, but Walter doesn’t give him an inch, just puts a hand on the back of Jesse’s neck and pushes him down onto his forearms. He spends a long moment stroking himself before he rolls a condom on. Mike assumes he’s supposed to notice how Jesse obediently stays still and waits. He does notice of course, but he’s not convinced it’s as meaningful as Walter wants it to be. He _would_ be the type to confuse domination and power, Mike scoffs to himself.

He’s not going to deny, however, that Jesse looks good like this. His mouth falls open and one long, low whine tumbles out as Walt works his cock inside. There’s discomfort on Jesse’s face, from the physical sensations, Mike is sure, but his gaze is also fluttering nervously over to Mike like he’s silently pleading for Mike not to think less of him. Mike tips his head in a bare nod and hopes it’s reassuring, because it’s all he’s going to give the kid in front of Walter.

Mike would bet money Jesse’s never done this with anyone else, and even then that it probably hasn't been going on for very long. Walter is thrusting hard, every jerk of his hips punctuated by a bitten-off grunt, and Jesse seems dazed and overwhelmed by it all. He doesn’t take it easily, but he does take it. Mike has to believe - really hopes - that at some point there's a limit to what Walter can talk Jesse into. 

“And I’m supposed to be impressed?” Mike says.

Walter’s eyes narrow and then he’s tugging Jesse up, pulling the kid’s back to his chest, haughty triumph on his face when he shows Mike how hard Jesse is, like that's some kind of accomplishment.

Mike could tell him that the ability to use his dick doesn’t mean shit, about how this kind of ownership doesn’t guarantee anything. He could tell him that Jesse is fragile, and that if Walter keeps pushing Jesse might take his loyalty and his desperate need for a father figure elsewhere. He doesn’t though, just pulls a desk chair over and takes the front row seat he’s been offered. He knows Walter’s too arrogant to listen to good advice.


End file.
